Cases for storing optical storage discs, such as compact discs (CDs) and video compact discs (VCDs) and digital video discs (DVDs), when not being used, have been manufactured for over two decades. The typical case is a square-cornered box having a center hub for receiving the central mounting aperture of the disk. There are significant differences between so-called “jewel cases” used to store CDs and the taller cases used to store DVDs. The first significant difference is that conventional jewel cases are typically injection molded from polystyrene plastic. As the use of this material precludes the use of a “live” hinge, the cases covers are formed in two pieces—a front cover and a back cover—that use snap-together hinges. A third piece, which is internal to the case, snaps into the back cover and holds the back information sheet in place. The second significant difference is that the mechanism used to hold CDs is generally a spring plastic assembly that requires that CDs be pried therefrom. DVD cases, on the other hand, are typically injection molded as a single piece from polyolefins, such as polyethylene and polypropylene, and rely on live hinges to interconnect a front cover, a spine and a back cover. In addition, as DVDs are considered to be more fragile than CDs, DVD case specifications require a disc retaining mechanism (usually called a hub) having a push-button release. Although some CD cases have been injection molded from polyolefins such as polyethylene and polypropylene and have used disc attachment mechanisms that do not require the CD to be pried therefrom, they constituted a tiny minority of CD cases in use.
U.S. Pat. No. D459,935 discloses a typical injection-molded DVD case. It has a spine connected to both a front cover and a back cover via live hinges. Live hinges are ultra-thin and, hence, ultra-flexible strips of polyolefin material formed between spine and covers during the injection molding process. The case of this patent, like nearly all of those produced by the DVD packaging industry, is a shallow, medially split rectangular box with filleted edges and corners. A serious problem associated with the designs of current DVD cases is that the video disc stored within the case can be stolen without fully opening the case. Although most DVD cases have a disposable AM or RF security label adhesively attached to the inside of the case, shoplifters have learned how to pop the disc from the hub by squeezing the case, pry the case open along a single edge, and then shake the disc out of the case. The shoplifter walks out of the store with the disc, leaving the case and the security label behind.
Recently, high-definition optical discs which are read by laser diodes operating in the blue range of the electromagnetic spectrum have been introduced. Such optical discs are capable of storing far more data because blue lasers have a shorter wavelength than previously used lasers and, hence, result in a larger data storage capacity on a disc of same size which may now contains a movie in greater resolution. Currently there are two main competing formats for such high-definition optical discs: “HD DVD” and “Blu-ray Disc.” Marketing experts in the motion pictures distribution industry want to provide packaging that is uniquely identifies the “HD DVD” or the “Blu-ray Disc.”
It has become common to package two optical discs in a single case, with the first optical disc containing the motion picture, and the second containing commentary, scenes deleted from the release version of the motion picture, interviews with the actors, special related features, and so forth. There are also other reasons for a case to store two or more discs, such as, saving space, offering convenience to retrieve movie titles belonging to the same series, etc.
What is needed is a new injection molded double-DVD case that has a new, more modern and aesthetically appealing appearance and provides a conveniently place for a title band, that can be used with existing equipment at optical disc replication and packaging companies, and that includes additional security features that hamper removal of a packaged optical disc from its case before it can be sold.